


A Zimbits Short

by iamnotmagic_cath



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Protein Consumption, Short, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotmagic_cath/pseuds/iamnotmagic_cath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is less than 100 words, so just know that it's hot and funny (hopefully) and has two of our favorite hockey nerds doing sexy things to each other.</p>
<p>Characters are not my own, but borrowed from Check, Please! by Ngozi Ukazu, which can (and should most definitely!) be read at http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Zimbits Short

“Hey, Eric” Jack whispers softly as Eric Bittle places gentle kisses down his perfectly sculpted, hockey god abs. Bittle stops his kisses just above the waistline of Jack’s athletic shorts, looks up at Jack Zimmermann and gasps, “Yes, Jack?” in a voice choked with longing. Jack gives one of his rare smiles and looks deeply into Bittle’s soft brown eyes and says, smile still in his voice, “Eat more protein.” Bittle groans with exasperation and Jack’s body shakes with silent laughter, but Bittle obliges and soon Jack is shaking for a different reason entirely.


End file.
